


Cruelty Has A Human Heart

by Silently_Invisibly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Self Prompt, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Styna, V being his sweet self, but in my mind it's OC, smut without plot, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Invisibly/pseuds/Silently_Invisibly
Summary: Drabbles and collections of V and what-ifs. Perhaps even inner monologues of scenes to bridge what might be going through our poet's mind and even a bit of Vergil, too.I hope you guys like it!





	1. To Me, You Are The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, because I've become unhealthily obsessed with V this is will be my collection of V drabbles/one-shots. The first chapter is you inserted, but I'm asking your opinion of whether you like that sort of format or would you rather read it as an original character standpoint? Writing the reader is a new thing for me and some times a little hard to keep up at times as I'm not used to it from that perspective, but if you enjoy it, I'll keep it up. Just let me know!

You had never been anything special. You were a pizza deliverer in Red Grave City and all you did was to survive day to day life. The fighting you _did_ do was trivial. Just a gun and methods of escaping. Just as much as a normal human being should be able to do. You weren't a demon hunter, but you weren't any sheep either. You wanted to be able to stand on your own two feet; you wanted to survive.

"Drifting so far away from me little Tyger, why is that?"

_Tyger_ , V started calling you that not long after you began traveling with him and the band of misfit demon hunters. Not that you minded though, you've always loved hearing him speak, and even in fondness, you were selfishly happy it was kept only for you, and when he would read his poetry it would whisk you away and you could drown into the oblivion that was his soothing voice. 

He looked at you and you knew he sensed the detachment that had been welling up inside lately and your mind had been lost in deep thought more and more. But not because of the others, no, eventually everyone welcomed her as if she belonged after V had weighed in his thoughts swaying the others in her favor... but she knew better; she knew the truth.

"V... why did you convince the others to let me stay?" You blurted out after a few moments of silence. It had been on your mind ever since that day, and it never made any sense as to why V had been the one to stand in your corner when Nero thought it best to leave the _dead weight_ behind. But V spoke up, swaying his beautiful cane as he stood before you, putting himself in between as if to say, 'you'd have to go through me first.' Then spouting ridiculous line like: 'it would increase their numbers, Nero.' When in fact it wasn't his words that made him back off, it was his eyes. A look you were not privy to, all you knew was his strong back that was not hunched over like usual. And Nico wasn't on either side. To put it fairly, she didn't care what happened just as long as it didn't interfere with her 'art'

You didn't necessarily disagree with what Nero said though: you _were_ dead weight. You weren't as talented or particularly skillful in demon-slaying, You just knew how to shoot a gun.

"Because you belong here, [Y/N]." V spoke so clearly, his voice cut through the silence of the night and the darkness of your thoughts. How could he say something like that with such conviction when you yourself felt so lost.

"No, I don't." You muttered looking away. You both were sitting atop of the trailer taking in the night air. You weren't sure how it came about or when you two decided to stargaze in a dying city, but there you were, doing just that. "You don't have to say things like that to make me feel better..." but when V spoke again, it wrapped you up in velvet and warmth that you wanted to cry.

"When the stars threw down their spears 

And water'd heaven with their tears: 

Did he smile his work to see? 

Did he who made the Lamb make thee?"

V lifted a hand to brush strands of hair blowing over your eyes and tucked them behind your ear, stilling it for only a moment as if testing the softness of it. "My dearest _Tyger_ , what made you think you were made from nothing less than perfection? Who told you your worth was not of steel and silk?"

You couldn't stop the flushed red color from spreading on your face as you felt heat belly up to your heart and tears pricked your eyes. What was he trying to say? You were always the receiving end of his flowered tongue, but with the intensity of his eyes and the tone he used made you feel it was not another one your shared banters.

"I-I... what do you mean?" You finally asked.

"You are needed here, no matter what Nero may say or think. You _are_ needed," V sat the book aside he had been reading to you from. You and he sat with Shadow as she slept peacefully behind you both, resting against his warm fur with the pleasant sound of her purring. "Do not fool yourself with such lies."

"But why?"

Moments passed before V said anything and as the wind picked up you shivered. He wrapped his arm around you, gently begging you closer to his body and with his other hand, he softly ran his knuckles down your defined jawline.

"You are stronger than you know, you have courage in you that burns brighter than any I have ever seen, and... above all else," V stopped. His eyes that were always both somber and dark, now illuminated like the moon that drew you in.

_No, you are perfection V,_ you thought sincerely.

She never wanted to tell anyone, especially him, but as the months flew by something in you began to change and he came brighter to you. His voice, his eyes... slowly but surely he started to become your light. "Above all else...?"

"To me, you are the stars in the sky."


	2. I heard An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes poetry.
> 
> You like singing.
> 
> Was there nothing more perfect than that?

It started with a hum, a pretty little tune and then small little lyrics leaking out, it had been that way since that morning. They were eradicating a small horde of demons, with her shooting at the ones she could handle and finishing off a few stragglers; still, her sweat humming continued. And when they began walking back her humming turned to low murmurs of a song could be heard. V couldn't bring himself to not tune in.

_"It's a still life watercolor_  
_Of a now-late afternoon_  
_As the sun shines through the curtained lace_  
_And shadows wash the room..."_

Your eyes were closed as you continued to sing, the day had been long with much fighting but for some reason, you felt so light and your heart felt the need to sing. It was an old song, one that your grandfather liked. You were close to him before he died and he would share with you all his favorite records and talk about the eras of the music and how it shaped the times. He wasn't a poet, but you felt like he was with easily he strung words together and the songs that he sang. He connected with you better than your father could.

So there you were, singing your favorite Simon and Garfunkel song.

_"And you read your Emily Dickinson_  
_And I my Robert Frost_  
_And we note our place with bookmarkers_  
_That measure what we've lost."_

V came up beside you, the clanking of his cane hitting stone alerted you to his closeness. "What is that you're singing there, Y/N?" He looked confused, but his eyes told you he was very much interested, that maybe he liked what he heard.

Your cheeks flushed, you didn't mind that people heard your singing, but you were no louder than a murmur so it surprised you to even know he was listening. "O-oh... well nothing much, just an old song my grandfather loved." You told him, V's eyes seemed to light up, "it was his favorite actually. It's called _The Dangling Conversation_ " you smirked. " It was by a duo back in the '70s; it's about two lovers who'd forgotten how to communicate and lose themselves to the mundane causing their rift to grow.

"I like the song though, the way the guitar sounds in it, and how melancholy it makes it feel... Grandfather would say that even sad things are meant to teach us how to live –– to not repeat it in our own life." You said as you two continued walking side-by-side.

"A very wise man," V responded. You caught a glimpse of a proud smile and it made your heart skip.

"He was. He was the best... he used to let me sit on his worker's table along with all his tools, covered in oil or car grease as I watched him fixed stuff or laid underneath an old car while singing along with his favorite records..." You trailed off. You had to stop before your voice started crackling; it hadn't been too terribly long ago that he passed away. You missed him dearly.

"Anyway, that was a long time ago..."

V who caught that you had closed the door on that conversation but still wished to hear more, "may I hear the rest of it?"

You smiled back, happy that he liked the song. It felt refreshing knowing that your grandfather's music could still be appreciated even in this day and age. Was this how V felt when you took to his love of Blake? Two kindred spirits, drawn together by a forgotten art?

"Of course."

You two locked eyes for a moment but it felt so much longer to you, and you drifted closer to him as you picked back up.

_"Like a poem_ poorly written  
_We are verses out of rhythm_  
_Couplets out of rhyme_  
_In syncopated time_

_And the dangled conversation_  
_And the superficial sighs_  
_Are the borders of our lives."_

V's fingers weakly crossed the space between you and hooked two of then to yours, like he was asking permission but when you opened your hand and accepted all of him without ever missing a beat, his smile spread.

_"Yes, we speak of things that matter_  
_With words that must be said_  
_"Can analysis be worthwhile?"_  
_"Is the theater really dead?"_

_"And how the room is softly faded_  
_And I only kiss your shadow, I cannot feel your hand_  
_You're a stranger now unto me"_

_"Lost in the dangling conversation_  
_And the superficial sighs_  
_In the borders of our lives”_

And that was how it began for you, how the space between you and V dissipated bit by bit letting the fingers intertwined and mingle till it formed a whole. It was the most satisfying feeling you had had in a long time, thinking that there was a person out there that could ever desire your company, or wish to hold your hand... but all too soon you reached the camper and you didn't want to let go.

"And so it is, **_I heard an Angel singing_**." He grinned at you, and you blushed.

You were embarrassed, but still, you said nothing; because you wanted it to be true.

You wanted to be an angel, just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I'm a bit of an old soul and I love S&G as odd as that sounds and this is a song I find myself singing all the time in the car just because of how beautiful and sad it sounds. lol, tell me what you think? I honestly fought between this song and David Bowie's My Death, but that felt way too heavy. Haha
> 
> Thanks for reading, please subscribe and leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Here is the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nntOYUODSV0


End file.
